Fun With Dr Reid
by sparkly.red.panda
Summary: When Spencer gets his wisdom teeth removed, what does Emily have to deal with when she has a loopy and stoned Dr. Reid in the car with her? This is just a humorous, funny story. Fluffy.T for some language but then mentions of sex. Emily/Reid
1. Nervous Then Stoned

**Hey guys! I wanted to write a hopefully funny and humorous one shot. I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything that you recognize.**

* * *

Reid was relieved when Emily agreed to take him to the dentist office so that he could go get his wisdom teeth removed, since he couldn't drive home loopy on laughing gas. His wisdom teeth have been bothering him lately, so he was glad that he finally had the time to get rid of his bothersome problem.

Once Emily pulled into the dentist office, she became nervous that Reid wasn't coming out of the car. She furrowed her brow as she looked at the young profiler.

"Reid, we are here." Reid flinched. He looked around and blushed.

"Oh, sorry Em." Emily lightly smiled, she had something soft in her heart for Reid, so she was glad when he asked her to take him to the dentist.

"It's fine. There is no reason to be nervous though." Reid shrugged.

"I know." Reid smiled, "So, are we just going to sit here all day?" Emily shook her head and the two left to go inside of the dentist office.

When Reid checked himself in, Emily just got herself comfortable in the waiting room. She knew for a fact that Reid wouldn't want her back there and worrying about him. Once Reid checked himself in, he grabbed the chair next to Emily. Emily looked over at Reid.

"Do you want me to go back with you?" Reid furrowed his brow as he picked up a magazine. He blushed some.

"Why would I want you to go back with me? You're not my girlfriend." Emily looked at Reid, Reid frowned when he saw Emily's face.

"Emily, I didn't mean it like….." Emily interrupted him.

"No, I get it. You're the youngest on the team. You don't want us to see you as a kid. I get it Reid. I'll just be out here though until you are done, okay?" Reid gazed at his converse, he felt extremely bad still for what came out of his mouth.

At that moment, one of the nurses came out and called Spencer's name. Emily put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"You will be fine Reid." Reid smiled and waved at Emily before he went back into the rooms. Emily shook her head and mildly laughed to herself. _Boy, this will sure be interesting seeing Dr. Reid stoned,_ Emily thought to herself.

* * *

Emily went back into the room quietly when the nurse said that Reid was done. She smiled at the dazed Reid with cotton balls in his mouth. Reid smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Emily." Reid said drunkenly as he tried to get out of the chair. Emily stopped him.

"Let me help you Spence." Emily said as she locked arms with Reid. Reid was gripping onto Emily like a frightened child. Spencer looked around confused.

"Where we going Emily?" Spencer asked insanely paranoid. Emily laughed.

"We are going to my house, there is no way in hell that I am leaving you alone in your apartment, you would burn the whole complex down." Emily laughed as she heard Reid just start to giggle. The nurse took the two to a back door so that no one would see Reid in his…. condition. Reid was holding on to the walls while they were going down the small hallway. He looked at Emily and furrowed his brow. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Reid yelled. Emily grabbed Reid's hand.

"Sweetie, we are going to my house, remember?" Reid laughed.

"Oh. Yeah. Can I play with Sergio?" Emily laughed.

 _Yeah, unless you fall asleep because of all the drugs they stuffed in you,_ Emily thought. She gently helped Reid into the car. When Emily got herself into the car, Reid looked at her again.

"You ditched me for your cat." Emily looked at him.

"What?"

"Remember when I asked you to the movies? You ditched me for Sergio. What am I? Chopped liver?" Emily laughed.

"Sweetie, you're not chopped liver." Reid shrugged and started laughing again. "Emily, when they took them out, do you want to know what they did?" Emily smiled.

"What did they do sweetie?" Emily asked as she had to stop Reid from taking the cotton balls and gauze out of his mouth. Reid smiled and talked with his hands.

"They put me in a shampoo bottle." Emily laughed, at that moment, she thought that she was going to hear a random statistic about shampoo, but when she looked over, Reid was asleep. Emily smiled. Thank goodness she didn't have her camera that day.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	2. The Next Morning

**Hey guys. One of my fans that reviews on a lot of my stories, tannerose5, gave me this idea for a second chapter. Thank you guys for all of the reviews and favorites and follows on all of my stories, I can't thank you enough! Those all make my days brighter. Love you guys.**

* * *

The rest of the day was really quiet at Emily's house. Emily thought that it was adorable how quickly Reid fell asleep in her bed. She smiled as she saw him with his head tilted to the side, maybe even drooling a bit. Emily grabbed a book and sat next to her coworker who was peacefully in a deep sleep.

When Dr. Reid woke up the next morning, he was only in his underwear, and he was in Emily Prentiss's bed. He felt better than he did yesterday; he wasn't as loopy, but his mouth was still pretty sore. He turned over terrified to see Emily in her lingerie. Like, it wasn't terrifying because of Emily's looks, Reid thought that she was very easy on the eyes; it was just a situation that he was scared to be in, sleeping with a coworker. Emily smiled as she saw that Reid was awake.

"Hey sleepyhead." Emily said as she cuddled into Reid. Reid furrowed his brow, was Emily drunk?

"Emily, did we….." Emily interrupted the genius as she ran her fingers through his beautiful brown hair.

"Yes we did sweetcheeks. I've gotta say, you know more than the team gives you credit for. You have so much skill with those long fingers of yours." Reid squeaked, Emily was certainly drunk. Reid smiled though, he actually had dreams of this happening to him. He had always had a bit of a crush on Emily.

"EMILY!" Reid said squeaking as he blushed as red as a firetruck. Reid sighed.

"How messed up was I yesterday though?" Reid said. Emily laughed.

"You don't want to know." Reid laughed and rolled his eyes. He smiled as he looked down at Emily. Emily smiled.

"Reid?"

"Yeah."

"Can we do this some more sometime?" Reid nodded.

"Sure, I would love to. Can I shower here?" Emily nodded and pointed to the bathroom door inside of her master bathroom. When Reid went inside of the bathroom, Emily smiled as she cuddled back into her bed. It is truly interesting having fun with Dr. Reid.

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
